All Roads Lead to Love
by victoria-kat
Summary: Blair enlists Dan to help her escape her wedding with Louis, after it turned into a nightmare. Together, they head to Dominican Republic to try and cancel it. Follow them through their journey to most of the United States, as they travel and discover new or hidden feelings..
1. Introduction

~All Roads lead to Love~

Introduction. New York.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gossip Girl series, nor do I own the characters. I don't earn money from this. Created purely for fun. Only the plot is mine.**

**a/n: New Story! Finally! I intent this one to be long and lengthy. This first won't count, it is pretty small just to catch your attention and get some feedback if you are interested in me posting more of it. Rating may change later.**

**summary: Blair enlists Dan to help her escape her wedding with Louis, after it turned into a nightmare. Together, they head to Dominican Republic to try and cancel it. Follow them through their journey to most of the United States, as they travel and discover new or hidden feelings.. It starts immediately at the wedding episode (5x13) and exactly at the moment that Louis reveals to Blair that it will be a loveless, contracted marriage (their first dance). Enjoy!**

**xxx**

_New York._

It was a nightmare.

Surely, she must have misunderstood him; Louis was a gentleman, a very pleasant, kind and well mannered Prince. There was not a single possibility that what he had just said was true; he could have been very well making fun of her.

But when her eyes lifted to level his, in the middle of the dance floor, all she met was coldness, pride and hatred. The desire to punish her for the fiasco she was responsible for, right before exchanging their wedding vows in the church.

She felt sick and she suppressed the urge to vomit there and now.

This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not by Louis.

She needed time.

Time to comprehend what had happened, time to make her plans, to see how she should act; what she could do without hurting her family.

She gathered all her guts to excuse herself to the bathroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she whispered to him.

He smiled as if he had heard something sweet and amusing. "Surely I don't need to escort you, right? You do understand your situation . . .?"

She swallowed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll be back in a minute" she replied and detached herself with as grace as she could master.

On her way to the bathroom, she picked her cell phone from their table, without anyone noticing.

Deciding that she indeed needed to use the bathroom for privacy, she headed there trying to not seem in a hurry. When she entered the luxurious room and safely locked herself in an empty stall, she clutched her hands over her heart, trying to control her breathing pattern.

Replaying over and over Louis's words in her head like a tape, she couldn't spot a single loophole for her benefit.

She had to leave. She had to get out of here.

She needed someone to help her.

Grabbing her phone from beside her, she quickly scanned her contacts list. Her finger hesitated when she reached Chuck's number but she decided against it. Rolling down alphabetically, she found Dan's and pressed the call button without second thoughts. He answered in the fourth ring.

"Um.. yes?"

"It's me, just tell me that you haven't left the feast yet!"

"Blair? wha-why?"

"I made a terrible mistake. I need to leave, I need you to help me" she spoke in a voice that sounded far too urgent and panicked to be ignored or misunderstood.

"huh..ok?" he offered confused.

"Pick up a car and meet me in the entrance in ten. Be discreet. Please" she added and that snapped something inside him; she never pleaded usually.

"In ten" he agreed.

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't actually see her. "Keep the machine on the ready" she instructed and closed her phone with a snap.

She took a deep breath.

In a spontaneous decision, she dropped it into the toilet and flushed it.

She didn't spare a second look at it before she left the building to the emergency exit.

**xxx**

**a/n: I know it's pretty short but it's just the introduction. Review and let me know if it caught your attention. Thanks for reading.**


	2. New York

~All Roads lead to Love~

1. New York

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**xxx**

Barely six minutes after Blair's call and Dan Humphrey was already waiting for her, in his father's car, as she had requested.

Admittedly, he was extremely curious about what had happened and what was going to happen now. He could recall Blair saying she made a terrible mistake. Was she referring to marrying Louis? Or leaving Chuck?

He could bet it was the latter or both; he himself along with everyone else had witnessed the scene in the church with Blair and Chuck, after Gossip Girl had uploaded the video. He'd heard how their "epic" love was not over and instead of dying, it kept growing. And all that jazz. So obviously, Blair had already regretted her choice and she wanted "out".

He briefly wondered why he was still helping her. It was self-destructing, self-consuming but still, despite his own feelings here he was; writing her wedding vows for her husband and helping her to escape to another man's arms. How much longer could he stand being selfless? How much longer until he snapped and told her to finally solve her problems on her own and take responsibility for her actions?

Apparently, it wasn't tonight.

Tonight was another night that he was there for her.

As if his own thoughts made her materialize in front of him, she came into his view, walking as fast as her high heels would allow. Still dressed in her spectacular Vera Wang wedding gown, she was attracting more eyes than necessary if they wanted to leave unnoticed.

Dan rushed out of the driver's seat to help her enter in the back of the car; mind you, it wasn't that easy with all this mass of lace and tulle.

"What's wrong? What happened? "he asked hurrying back into the car himself.

"Just start."

"Where to?" he asked carefully hitting the road.

"Do you know how it feels to have all your dreams crush before you and ruin your life and your family's life also?" she asked rhetorically, ignoring his question.

He nodded, being familiar with the concept.

"Well, that's what just happened to me. Louis said. . . How is it even possible? How could I have missed it? "she muttered more to herself than to him, lost in her train of thoughts.

"What did Louis say?" he asked trying to understand what happened.

She told him. She told him everything about their now-to-be loveless marriage, his mother's beliefs and the stupid dowry. He couldn't believe a thing.

"A dowry? Really? In the 21st century? That's so outdated even for a prince." he said incredulously.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm so helpless right now that I would happily swap my place with a homeless Brooklyn beggar. I will be as poor as he is anyway if I don't find a way out."

"I doubt that Waldorf. Relax and tell me what the plan is."

"Relax? You think I'm overreacting? Well thank you genius, if it was that easy and simple I wouldn't need your help, would I?" she said with her voice laced with sarcasm.

"What can I do?" he offered resigned, ignoring the scoff.

"Well for starters pick up the pace; I don't want to be caught before I have some time to think. And give me your phone, I need to make a call." she instructed.

"But where are we heading to? Your penthouse? My loft? The Empire?" he asked and handed her his cell phone.

"Anywhere but there. Those are the first places he's going to search for me."

He saw her dialing a number, which one he had no idea. A few seconds later, he heard her talking to Dorota. He could honestly admit, he thought she was dialing a certain Bass to her aid.

"Dorota? Are you alone?" she paused. "Great, I don't have much time so I will say that only once and you have to listen carefully. I need you to get my passport and bring it to me as quickly as possible. I don't have time for your questions, I have to leave immediately! No time for these, just fetch the passport and bring it to. . . Humphrey? Are we far from JFK?" she turned to him.

"I don't think you should be hanging around if you want to leave in secret. We'll get there after."

"Point made. Where to then? Somewhere that Louis won't figure out immediately.. . Dorota that's genius! Meet me there by the pond in ten minutes. Hurry up and don't tell anyone! Go now!"

"The duck pond?" he questioned in disbelief.

"What's wrong with the duck pond?" she fired back in defense.

"Where do you plan to go from the airport?" he asked instead.

"Humphrey, do you know how Elisabeth Taylor got her fourth divorce?"

"Erm. . no?"

"Well, you are about to learn."

**xxx**

Forty five minutes later, they were still waiting in the park for Dorota. Blair was fuming with anger at her maid in the backseat, while Dan was standing out of the car looking around for her.

"I can't believe she's that late! I told her it was an emergency! I could be dying for all she knew!"

"Calm down. You asked her for your passport not for the Ambulance Services, she knows you're not in danger. Maybe something delayed her."

"How is that possible? I called her before anyone could suspect I was missing, she should have fetched the passport and head straight here without delays! Can you go and check the duck pond again?"

"I don't thing that will be necessary. Georgina is here." he said and hurried to get in the car. "What do I do? Will you talk to her or we leave before she has the chance?" He started the machine just in case.

"Leave, I don't trust her! She must have made Dorota tell her everything! How would she know I was here?!" she said alarmed.

He quickly left the park to the road, avoiding the confrontation with Georgina.

"Call Dorota again." he suggested.

"This is bad Humphrey, this is really bad! If I can't have my passport I can't go to JFK, and if I don't go to JFK then I can't get divorced!" she panicked.

"How are those two related?" he asked confused." You can't actually get a divorce if Louis doesn't give his consent."

"That's why I need to go to the Dominican Republic! They have a loophole in their law where you don't need the groom to have one. Or I'll have to pay one, which is still fine by me if I am to pull through the dowry."

"Wow. Has Elizabeth Taylor anything to do with that?" he asked remembering her earlier words.

"She's my source." she reluctantly admitted. She took the phone again and tried dialing Dorota. At first nobody answered like all the times she tried to call before. But then :

"Well well well, if that isn't the runaway Princess. . ." She heard Georgina's voice answering.

"What are you on about? Where is my maid?"

"Locked somewhere through where she can't help you. She said to pass on her best wishes for your wedding though. And my personal greetings to Dan if you don't mind." she said in a false and alarming sweet tone. "By the way, you shouldn't leave your things here and there. Guess to whom your passport ended up…"

Blair took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Okay what do you want in return?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not negotiating this time. I'm keeping that card for now."

"What use could that have for you? I'll give you something more valuable, I'm sure you want dirt on someone or a secret. ." she tried.

"I just need the scandal. And tell Humphrey that I do know everything that happens, will you? I got to go; I have a wedding to attend to. Good luck honey, you'll need it!" and with that she ended the call.

"Why would Georgina want me to tell you that she knows everything?" she asked suspicious; one step before the breakdown.

Dan shifted in his seat; eyes still on the road.

"Tell me what? How should I know why? Will she give the passport?"

"No she won't. Of all the times that Georgina could blackmail me to get something in return, this time she wants nothing! I can't believe my luck, or lack of it is better applying here. What am I going to do Humphrey?" she said pleading, her hands on her apparently aching head.

"Firstly, we need to get you changed. You can't go around walking in that gown. And we'll have to find alternative ways to travel to Dominican Republic, that's it." he said, remaining calm and logical.

She appeared to be calmer too after this.

"Okay, okay we can do this. I can do this. Which are the alternative ways to go there?"

"Hmm…I don't know"

"And you tell me not to panic? OMG Humphrey, you are digging my grave faster than the Grimaldi's are!"

Dan suddenly stopped the car.

"What now? Why did you stop? Humphrey?" she asked worried.

"Relax and wait. I'm going to get you some clothes."

"From here?" she said and looked around distastefully.

When he didn't answer and got off the car she added "Do you at least know my size?"

**xxx**

He returned ten minutes later, which was a totally insufficient time period to choose a single garment, not to mention the two bags he was carrying.

She frowned and prepared herself to stay calm at his no-doubt horrid choices.

"Here" he said and handed the bags and then started the car again.

She was surprised to see that the few pieces he had bought her – two t-shirts and a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers and a cardigan – weren't so bad as she feared they might be. In fact they were . . . okay. Of course, none of it was Mark Jacobs or Lanvin or even Burberry, but at least she hadn't seen the items on _What not to Wear _as far as she remembered.

She mumbled _thanks_ which she doubted he heard and he wasn't meant to, really. It just made her consciousness lighter as he seemed to have taken the matters in his hands, for which she was grateful.

After several minutes of silence the car stopped again in a vibrant and much alive neighborhood which Blair definitely didn't recognize.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" she dared to ask.

"Well" said Dan getting out of the car and opening her door as well "I figured we need a place to stay for a bit and get some info to make our plans. I doubt Louis, or anyone else for the matter, know this place. We are in Harlem." he added somewhat disinclined.

"We are where?! Humphrey! What the hell were you thinking?! I'm a runaway bride I didn't break out of prison!" she exclaimed.

"Would you lower your voice? And get changed quickly, we need to book a room. Trust me, I know this place, it's fine and safe."

"Excuse me? Fine and safe? _This_ is not nearly enough to my standards! Of course you would know such places; I shouldn't be surprised since you're from Brooklyn!"

He made a face that suggested he was near his limits for now, but she was scandalized enough to not notice.

"I can't believe you would ever think that I would agree to go near this place and get a room here on the top of that!" she went on with her rant.

"Blair, you called me about 2 hours ago, desperate and pleading for my help to get you away and help cancel your wedding. Has anything changed since then?"

"Well no, but that's beside the point Hum-

"If you have any better ideas of where we could possible stay for a while, that Louis or even Georgina won't know of, then I'll gladly hear it."

She went speechless and her eyebrows shot high in her forehead.

"So get rid of that gown and let's make that damn plan of how you can go to Dominican Republic, shall we?"

"_I _can go? As in I myself and only?" she questioned incredulously.

He smiled.

"_We_. I meant we. Both of us."

A new emotion appeared on her face which implied _I'm thankful but I'm not going to admit it._

She grabbed the bags, closed the car door with force and stayed there to get changed. This already sounded like an awful alternative to JFK and they hadn't even started.

**xxx**

The building wasn't that awful from the outside and at least they weren't that far from Upper Manhattan. The construction screamed "antique" from miles but at least she didn't saw any shady figures around. Dan led her straight inside and she sat at a small sitting room while he went to do the booking.

Inside the hotel, most of the furniture and decorations where a dark shade of wood and the place smelled kind of…old. Not unpleasant or rotten or anything, it just gave the impression of.. well old. It was very meticulously decorated; but it wasn't fancy. It definitely had a very subtle worn-ness to it, but Blair was the person to be attracted by it rather than repulsed. It might have helped that the place was looking extremely clean.

Barely five minutes later Dan returned and told her that he had booked the Chester Himes room.

"The Chester Himes? As in the writer?" she questioned.

"Apparently. All rooms had famous persons' names I think." he said while he led them to their room.

The first thing that she noticed was that the bed was double. Dan must have noticed her staring because immediately he added "We won't be staying the night anyway" and looked away uncomfortably. She didn't have the time or the interest, to analyze it further; it probably meant nothing anyway.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked alarmed.

"Ermm…next room outside?" he said still not looking at her.

"Really? Humphrey?" she scoffed highly scandalized by the prospect; her stare accusing him. "Let's just check the internet for another way to the Dominican Republic and leave as soon as possible. I can almost feel the bugs on my skin." she added though it was an outright lie, it was really neat and clean inside.

"Basically, I was thinking that the only option we have, since you have no passport or id, is to go by car." he suggested waiting for her answer.

"A car." she repeated and he could tell she was on the verge of either breaking down or bursting into tears.

"Yes, I'm not aware of any requirements we might need to fulfill to enter the Dominican Republic though. We could try by boat from Miami." he added thoughtfully.

She appeared to be beaten and he couldn't stand it. He reached her and hugged her carefully. "It will be alright, I'm here, I won't leave you alone."

She hugged back and the first tears finally started running down on her face. She was exhausted and she was extremely worried. Nonetheless she was grateful Dan was here with her, even if that meant she had to stay to motels or low class hotels instead of the Plaza. If Dan was with her, she could go through this.

"Fine. That's fine. "she said pulling back and wiping her tears. "In the meantime I could try contacting Dorota."

"Good thinking. I'll go and see if they have any US maps here. I'll be back right away."

When he returned, she had regained her composure and was calmly sitting in the armchair before the empty fireplace.

"They had a map." he informed her as soon as he entered.

"So where do we start from?"

"Uhmm.. Philadelphia?"

**xxx**

**a/n: Still setting the story in this, still in New York. Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so grateful! I hope this chapter has the same response and acceptance with the introduction and that it was okay :) The Hotel in Harlem is actually based on a real Hotel in Harlem and the descriptions are either from photos from their website or from comments of visitors. It's not bad at all, but we see it through Blair's negativity, so I hope it's alright. For Harlem neighborhood, I have no idea. (Check my profile, I'm from Greece) I based my comments on the small research I did, so forgive any invalid info. Also, try not to focus on the lack of passport complications. I have to change some things in order to get my story on. I'm researching that bit too. Every chapter is going to be named after their current location to create a route till the end. (Yes, next one is Philadelphia! LOL) Read and Review please!**


	3. Philadelphia

~All Roads lead to Love~

2. Philadelphia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**a/n: An update! Can you people believe that? Nor can I! **** There are many good enough reasons why I didn't update sooner, but I won't bother you with them. The only one that might concern you is the "lack of inspiration" one. Hopefully, the muse is back to stay with me and the updates will become regular. In any case, I'm writing down notes like crazy these days for the upcoming chapters, so worry not! *fingers crossed***

**xxx**

_Philadelphia. 8 hours later._

Exclamations of joy and non-stop mumbling, was the first things that Dan heard when he woke up some hours later. He felt cramped all over and, with effort, he managed to open an eyelid to survey his condition.

He was lying in a two-seater, uncomfortable sofa, with feet hanging on the air and his neck over the arm of the couch. Joy.

_Of course._

They had booked a single room only, because Blair, once they arrived in Philadelphia, had insisted that _if _Louis and his people managed to locate the hotel, they would _never_ suspect she had shared a room with Humphrey, as she so eloquently put it, thus it would be a safer option.

As if only now he remembered Blair must be in the room, he slowly twisted around and looked for the source of the noise.

Surely, Blair Waldorf -already dressed in jeans and snickers- could be seen humming to herself as she tried to tie her laces.

_Why was she happy for?_

He didn't thought twice before he spoke:

"What's the joke Waldorf?"

She happily turned her head at his direction ignoring the sarcasm. Wow, that was a first.

"No joke there Humphrey, just some amazingly good news" she smiled wickedly.

"Will you let me on this, or do I have to play 3 guesses?"

"Really Humphrey, are you always so grumpy when you wake up? With that attitude, there's no questioning why that brain of yours is so slow in the mornings, while mine is already fully functioning and producing brilliant ideas."

"Maybe because you slept comfortable in an oversized double bed?" he hinted the unfairness of her decision.

She brushed it off with a roll of her eyes.

"You wish." she said dryly. "Anyway, my news do concern you too, so I'd better let you on the new data. There's no need for us to drive anymore!"

Either because Blair was right and he was malfunctioning in the mornings, or because she was being so concise and laconic; he couldn't quite "catch on the news".

His expression must have betrayed his ignorance, because seconds after – and not without a disappointed sigh- Blair started explaining her thoughts, or at least she thought she did.

"Humphrey, remind me again why we couldn't take the plane to the Dominican Republic yesterday?"

"Because Dorota failed to bring us your password?" he tried.

"Correct." she nodded. "And why did she fail to do so?"

"Because Georgina stole it? "He offered again "Can't you just tell me what this is about? I feel ridiculous."

"I suspect because of the clothing, right?" she said with a supposedly look of sympathy. "Anyway, I had you smarter than this Humphrey. In case of a stolen passport, one goes to the authorities with their ID, declares their passport stolen and proceeds to make a new one." she stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Except that you don't even have your ID."

"Precisely! Humphrey you caught on rather quickly! Bravo!" she mocked amused clapping her hands. "My mom is currently holding my ID because of the wedding and Dorota can easily get her hands on it and bring it to us really quickly. If you have any doubts because of yesterday's fiasco, I assure you that Dorota is a well-trained maid and until now, had never failed to comply with my orders. Though, we should have Dorota deliver it in some not so public space, which I haven't thought of yet. We can't be seen wandering around with Louis's people watching my moves; not to mention Georgina possibly lurking somewhere near. Maybe you could try and be of assistance here?" she smiled angelically at him "So, with my ID in my hands I can have a new passport quicker than the machine of your father's car can be ignited! And voilà! Problem solved."

"Okay, that's actually good thinking. _But_. What if Louis has notified the authorities for you running away? This is a big possibility." he added thoughtfully.

"I don't think he'll have. It really isn't very flattering for his image to let others know that I ran away only a few hours after the wedding. He wouldn't want that, especially his mother."

"I suppose we can try. Did you call Dorota? And are you certain that your mother still has your ID?"

"Relax Humphrey, I've got it all worked out. I just need your cell-phone once more. "She smirked with confidence, reminding him the old good – or bad really – Blair she used to be in Constance.

He handed it to her without second thoughts and she disappeared in the bathroom to call her maid.

Dan lied back to the couch, trying not to think what he had gotten himself into.

**xxx**

Two hours later, the pair of them got outside the hotel to start a small research of where the local police station was located.

They'd heard of Dorota and she was safely on her way to Philadelphia; precious ID at hand. Meanwhile, Dan had called his father, only to be scolded by him.

Rufus had insisted Dan go back immediately and let Blair deal with her own problems. When Dan had denied, he had tried a different approach and had suggested they should call Chuck to help her instead. Not surprisingly, Dan had denied that option as well - although it tormented his brain for long minutes after the phone call had ended- and had promised to stay safe and out of trouble.

Why hadn't she called Chuck to help her? Why not Serena or Nate? Or even her mom? Out of all the people she could have called, she had picked him and that unnerved him. Given all things, he couldn't understand why she would choose to spend something really close to a honeymoon with Dan Humphrey over spending it with her eternal epic love, Chuck Bass.

Now, a long while later, he still didn't have an answer to that.

"I think the lady's directions specifically said we should turn right at this point." Blair pointed out.

"But this is a dead end and the police station is not supposed to be here." he argued.

"Fine okay where do we go then genius? "She mocked.

"Left apparently." He smiled and playfully raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

And so they did. They were almost certain they had lost the address again, when suddenly the came across the public building and froze in place.

A big, really big, colored banner that had his face illustrated on it was hanging on the outer walls of the station. Attached to it was a, tiny in comparison with his, picture of Blair in her wedding gown. Huge red colored letters indicated "KIDNAPPED" at the bottom and it really needed zero imagination to get the meaning and repercussions of this.

_This_ was no good. This was terrible in fact.

They stood there for several minutes trying to digest the new data.

"Let's get away of here." Blair whispered and grabbed him from his sleeve in an effort to detach him from the place.

A police officer got outside the building on that precise moment and Blair, panicked, dragged him away from his collar.

"What's wrong with you Humphrey? Do you wanna get caught?" she hissed through gritted teeth, rushing back to the hotel with Dan following her mechanically.

"What's wrong with me? Let me see.. Oh yes, I have a "WANTED" sign on my pic back in that building which so happens to be a police station! That's what's wrong with me!" he voiced waving his hands in frustration; he still couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"I agree this is totally inconvenient but let's just remain calm, shall we? You said we shouldn't panic through this!"

"Yeah right, be calm. Oh wait! _You_ don't have the whole CIA hunting you down!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous Humphrey. Louis might have connections in Europe, but he doesn't own the States. I doubt if other nearby states are notified about this."

"You're crazy, and I'm even crazier to follow you around this. A brilliant plan, you said." he mocked.

"I was under stress, okay? You on the other hand, being out of the picture should have pointed out the flaws in my plan." she fired back accusing him of the failures, yet again.

"Out of the picture? Are you kidding me? It was my face in that banner, or didn't you notice Waldorf?"

"Let's go back to the hotel, shall we? We will remain there until Dorota comes."

He eyed her frustrated and angry with how the things had turned out.

"Humphrey, _please"_ she said and as always, he couldn't say no to that.

Damn him. Damn her.

_Damn all._

**xxx**

Things had only gotten worse in the next few hours.

Dorota was still on the roads because of numerous road blocks, the hotel's television had started advertizing his face every five minutes or so and Blair was silent, terrified no doubt.

He too was terrified; there was no point in denying it. Being a "wanted man" tended to have this effect on the person it applied to.

His cell phone hadn't stopped ringing at all; first his dad, then Serena, then his dad again. Even Chuck Bass had called once.

He turned to face Blair as soon as he heard her speaking.

"There's no point crying over it. All we have to do is write down the facts and decide what strategy fits the best and meets acceptance by both of us. So, even if Dorota manages to come here with the ID, it is of no use since I can't really walk up a police station right now. If anything, they would inform Louis in an instant and all our efforts to get away unnoticed would have been in vain. You can't use a passport or ID either at that point. Apart from that, road blocks are highly suspicious and I'm beginning to think we probably shouldn't meet Dorota at all, because she may lead them to us."

He smirked without hints of humor.

"Not giving up yet Waldorf?"

Blair stared at him surprised. "Of course not!" she said scandalized at the prospect. "And neither should you, we shall figure this out quickly."

"Really? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do, in fact." she almost spat. "Not unlike the ones you proposed yesterday." she added sulkily.

"Meaning?"

"We just need to find alternative ways to get there. That is what you said last night. _And_. You had already an admittedly dreadful suggestion."

"We drive."He nodded in understanding.

"Mostly staying out of the main roads, preferably. You should know. . " she added. "If I recall correctly, road trips are strictly for Humphreys after all." she teased.

He smiled for the first time in the afternoon.

"Indeed they are. It would be my pleasure to be accompanied by you once again no doubt." he offered back.

"Now that we've settled this, where do we actually drive to?"

"Assuming that by "we" you meant me, don't let me start on you lack of driving abilities, I should answer the Dominican Republic. _Obviously_."

"Humphrey, you do realize that the Dominican Republic is an island right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So?" she asked indignant. "It is circled by the ocean! How are we going to get there by just driving?"

He turned and locked stares with her for a minute. Then he smirked and turned slightly away, talking above his shoulder.

"Quite frankly? You could swim for all I care."

The shocked that was displayed in her features had no match in the world.

Then, a smile crept in, and she went to pick the little things they had.

Soon they hit the road to start their journey.

_No, actually scratch that._

Their road trip.

**xxx**

a/n: Things will start to pick up from here, although the romance will come in very slowly as I am a realist and I love the teasing. :P Again, sorry for the long wait and thanks to those that still remain here reading. I really appreciate that. So, take a minute and comment, letting me know your thought on this, or your hate for my late update! It's quite after midnight here and I don't want to delay it more for proof-reading. I will do that sometime tomorrow.

Until next time, read and review please.

Victoria


End file.
